A Fool s Question
by amaterasu necros
Summary: Jaune Arc tiene un Semblance que no comprende del todo. Afortunadamente puede preguntar a alguien que parece saber mucho del tema (ONESHOT)/ imagen de Sorairo-Wolf


Jaune dio un vistazo a sus alrededores. Y como esperaba se encontraba en una habitación, que, en su opinión, tal vez poseía un exceso de azul.

Alfombras azules, al igual que muebles e incluso las botellas de licor sobre la mesa enfrente de él tenían esa coloración.

Miró por la ventana, aunque no pudo distinguir nada, era obvio ver que el bullhead se movía. No podía evitar sonreír, al notar que este era el único en donde no experimentaría mareos

Centró su mirada en el asiento frente a él, pero no había rastro del espeluznante hombre de ojos saltones y traje elegante, ni tampoco de aquella aeromoza que le recordaba a la menor de sus hermanas. En su lugar se encontraba un hombre joven de traje negro y corbata blanca, a pesar del antifaz con forma de mariposa que cubría la parte superior de su rostro, podía decir sin mucha dificultad, que el hombre poseía un atractivo rostro.

El extraño acomodo su rubia cabellera y le dedico una amigable sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte Jaune Arc.

—Ah… si…— balbuceo un poco. — ¿y tú eres?

—Mi nombre es Philemon, puedes considerarme un habitante de esta habitación.

—¿Estas reemplazando a Igor? O ¿algo por el estilo?

—Estoy aquí, porque se que posee ciertas dudas con respecto a tu habilidad.

Al escuchar esas palabras Jaune cerró los ojos y se concentró. Aura azul comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y una figura humanoide blancuzca hecha de metal apareció sobre su cabeza.

La figura parecía tener una contextura delicada con excepción de la protección en las caderas, los hombros y mano derecha que eran anchas.

En su mano derecha empuñaba una espada mientras que en la izquierda un escudo con el emblema de su familia, y para terminar en su cabeza de metal, fundida sobre la misma una corona dorada y piedras preciosas.

—Arthur— murmuró Jaune y tras unos segundos aquel peculiar robot desapareció.

Al abrir de nuevos los ojos centró su mirada en Philemon.

—Si, ¿quisiera saber por qué yo?, no soy el más fuerte, hábil o nada en Beacon. Cualquiera de mi equipo pudo hacer algo más con esta habilidad.

Hasta ese momento el hombre frente a él se mostraba cortés pero inexpresivo. Sin embargo, en aquel instante parecía mostrarse nostálgico mientras lo miraba.

—No eres el primero ni el ultimo de nuestros invitados. — Comenzó a decir. —ya sea el destino, mala suerte o intervención divina, ¿en verdad importa por qué?

—Ah…— Jaune abrió ligeramente la boca sin que palabras salieran de ella.

—¿No es más importante saber que quieres hacer con ello? — Continuo el hombre enmascarado.

Agachó ligeramente su cuerpo. Sus manos que descansaban sobre el regazo del elegante asiento se contrajeron al tiempo que apretaba su mandíbula.

—Sabes, yo quería ser un héroe, como el de las historias que me contaba mi padre o como los que había en la historia de mi propia familia. Ja, lo quería tanto que escape de casa, robe una herencia familiar y me hice con documentos falsificados, solo para tener una oportunidad.

Si me hubieras preguntado en ese momento, te hubiera respondido "sí, yo quiero ser un héroe".

Pero tras conocer a mi equipo en Beacon, ya no puedo decirlo.

Si no hubiera sido por Pyrrha hubiera muerto al ser lanzado durante la iniciación e incluso después de eso me ha ayudado tanto, creo que más de lo que un compañero normal haría. —menciono en un tono dubitativo

— tal vez Ren es algo callado, pero eso no implica que no se preocupe por el equipo, él es como el hermano que nunca tuve sin mencionar que creo que es el único que puede controlar a Nora; y ella, bueno …. Llamarla fuerza de la naturaleza no sería estar equivocado, creo que haría lo imposible por el equipo, aunque eso de romper piernas me preocupa un poco— decía esto esbozando una sonrisa — Pero no creo que hubiera pedido un equipo mejor.

Ellos me hicieron dar cuenta que no importa que ahora pueda usar múltiples Personas, que a pesar de lo poderoso que puede ser Arthur, yo sigo siendo Jaune Arc. Sin preparación y sin experiencia, tan solo un cañón de cristal.

Así que, si, mi respuesta ha cambiado, la verdad sigue siendo bastante egoísta "quiero que el equipo JNPR sea el mejor de Beacon", y vaya que tengo competencia, sin tomar en cuenta a los años superiores el equipo RWBY es un enemigo difícil de vencer y tal vez debería aspirar a algo más grande como la paz mundial, pero dudo que pueda hacer eso ahora. ¿Por eso quiero comenzar con lo que esta más a mi alcance? — dijo en un tono algo dubitativo al ver que Philemon había estado callado.

—¿Dije algo equivocado? — después de unos segundos que se sintieron horas.

—Para nada muchacho, ese es el camino que has elegido después de todo. — al decir esto gesticulo con su mano derecha y un grueso libro azul se materializo.

Con un ligero movimiento el libro se abrió y 8 cartas salieron volando. Colocándose ordenadas frente a él.

—Aun me siento un poco incomodo con eso la verdad. A demás de mi equipo no pensé hacerme amigo de ellas. — dijo Jaune dirigiendo su mano en dirección a 4 cartas específicas.

—Ruby es una cosa, pero la mala primera impresión con Weiss, el hecho que cruzar palabras con Blake parecía imposible antes y pues que lidiar con Yang puede ser algo difícil. Es como es tipo de chicas que se visten un poco provocativas y no puedes mirar porque si se dan cuenta estas muerto, sin mencionar lo intimidante que pueda llegar a ser con su Semblace activado o que tal vez pueda partirte a la mitad si le haces algo malo a Ruby y… creo que estoy divagando otra vez, disculpa.

—Aun así…— comenzó a hablar el hombre enmascarado. — lograste formar lazos importantes y con ello fortalecerte.

—Si eso es lo que me molesta un poco, siento como si solo las conociera para hacerme mas fuerte, me siento como una basura manipuladora.

—¿Simplemente las usaste?

—¡Por supuesto que no!, son mis amigas…— Por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación se levanto de su asiento y alzo la voz… —disculpa…aunque sabes, ser el único con la habilidad de usar una persona me parece un poco injusto.

—Eres el único, sí, pero por el momento. Pero eso es debido a que aquí ya existía algo similar.

—No te referirás a los Semblance, ¿verdad?... — Jaune tomó una postura reflexiva, tratando de concentrarse. — Semblance un poder que proviene de uno mismo, de nuestra alma que representa nuestro carácter y que es diferente para cada uno…— recitó como si lo recordara de un libro de texto.

—Una Persona es una manifestación de la personalidad del usuario, es una mascara que usamos para afrentar las dificultades… — fue Philemon quien continuo con la idea.

—Si… puedo ver el parecido. Eso no significaría que alguien con Semblance pueda a llegar a tener una Persona.

—Es posible, es algo que captura mi interés. ¿Qué sucedería?,¿el nuevo usuario perdería su primera habilidad al ganar una nueva o estas se mezclarían para formar algo nuevo?, Los humanos siempre plantean las preguntas mas interesantes.

Era la primera vez en toda la conversación en Jaune notó la emoción en la voz de su interlocutor, hasta hora neutral o incluso calma, se mostraba entusiasmado ante tal idea. Lo cual le hizo pensar.

 _¿alguien de mi equipo o de RWBY podría obtener una Persona?_

—Dime, ¿he despejado algunas dudas? — preguntó el hombre enmascarado con un tono de voz más calmado.

—No del todo, aun no sé porque yo de entre todos tiene esta habilidad. Pero no creo que obtenga esa respuesta preguntándotelo.

 _Si hay una razón_ d _udo inmensamente que me lo vayas a decir_ — pensó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Pero al menos tengo una idea de lo que quiero hacer. Debo irme ya, no quiero que alguien de mi equipo me vea mirando hacia la nada, sería muy difícil de explicar. — rió ligeramente antes de salir por la puerta azul aun extremo de la habitación.

* * *

 **y aquí una idea que tuve a hace ya algún tiempo. Para ser más precisos en la época en que el Semblace de Jaune era desconocido y docenas de fanfics con historias de que podrían. La razón de publicarlo, aparte de al menos tener la satisfacción de plantearlo en papel, seria para probar las aguas.**

 **Se que hay muchos fanfic de RWBY en ingles y no se si hay gente de habla hispana en esta pagina, sin mencionar que para probar si esta idea seria atractiva para los que puedan leer español.**

 **sin más que decir. me despido.**

 **Amaterasu Necross**


End file.
